I've missed this
by 945yearoldtimelord
Summary: This is my first fic, please don't hate me. Just a bit of Mormor smut.


Jim woke up early in the morning and had a slight hangover from the night before. It took him a while to realize he was handcuffed to the bed post. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. SEBASTIAN!" He realized he wasn't home, so he tried to remember what the hell happened last night.

Sebastian got home late from a job last night to see that Jim had drunk half a bottle of vodka. "Hey there, Tiger." Jim's words were slurred.

"Jim, what the fuck are you doing? Did you really drink all of that? I would love to know how you manage to hold all of that alcohol, love."

Jim smiled and said, "I got bored, 'Bastian."

Sebastian got a bit worried. "So you drink? That's always a good sign."

Jim went to take another sip, but Sebastian grabbed the bottle, taking a sip himself, and sitting next to Jim in the sofa.

"I wasn't done yet, Seb!" Jim said as he went to take the bottle back.

Sebastian laughed as he put the bottle on the table, out of Jim's reach. "You know, you could have texted me. I wasn't _that_ busy."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it. Getting drunk is more fun anyway" Jim said as he moved very close to Sebastian.

"Thanks boss." Sebastian eyed Jim suspiciously. "Jim, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering him, Jim placed a small kiss on Sebastian's lips. They hadn't kissed in months. "Kitten, you're planning something, what is it?"

"What are you talking about Tiger?"

"Tell me."

Leaning forward to Sebastian's ear, Jim said "I want to have fun tonight, _lots_ of fun."

Sebastian shivered as he felt Jim's breath on his ear. "You sure you're not too drunk, kitten?"

"Oh, I'm sure" Jim said as he kissed Sebastian again, harder this time. Sebastian pulled him down so they were lying on the sofa. He missed this so much.

As they were kissing, Sebastian started to unbutton Jim's shirt. As he was doing that, Jim started to kiss down Sebastian's neck. Sebastian let out a small moan as he slipped Jim's shirt off.

"Jim, come on."

"What?" Jim said, looking confused.

"Bedroom, now." Sebastian was breathing heavily.

Jim laughed. "Come on, Tiger" Jim said as he pulled Sebastian up the stairs and into the bed room.

When they got there, Sebastian slammed Jim against the wall and started to lick and kiss his neck as Jim unbuttoned his shirt. Sebastian started to move down farther and bit Jim's collar bone as he slipped Sebastian's shirt off. Jim let out a loud moan. "You like that, Kitten?" Sebastian said as he bit Jim's other collar bone.

"Oh God, yes" Jim moaned.

Sebastian laughed as he backed up to the dresser and grabbed the hand cuffs. Jim's eyes lit up as he saw them. "You like these, Kitten?" Sebastian said with a laugh. Jim bit his lip as he turned around and let Sebastian cuff his hands behind his back. Sebastian grabbed Jim by the shoulder, spun him around, and slammed him forcefully against the wall. Sebastian whispered in Jim's ear, "You are mine tonight, do you understand?" Jim moaned as Sebastian grabbed his cock through his trousers. "You like that, love?" Sebastian whispered in his ear as he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Jim nodded weakly in response and held back a moan while the other man pulled his hair. "Good boy." Sebastian smiled as he pulled Jim's head back more and brought his teeth to his throat. Jim let out a strangled noise as he wiggled his hands against the cuffs, trying to escape. His hips bucked forward and he moaned. Sebastian pinned Jim's hips to the wall with one hand and rested the other on the man's throat. "Are you having fun, James?" Jim bucked his hips again in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Sebastian brought his lips down to the base of his throat and spoke, "I need an answer." His voice is thick and rough. Jim made a moaning noise of a 'yes'. Sebastian smiled, "let's keep the fun going, then."

Jim gasps before he speaks, "Please." He would have said more but suddenly he felt his trousers coming off and Sebastian pushing him to the bed.

Sebastian smiled against his thigh and bit lightly on his skin there. "Are you ready, Jim?" Jim bucked his hips again in response. Sebastian looked up at him and suddenly his hand was on his throat. "Stop fucking moving." Jim bit his lip and moaned, "Yes, sir" he said as he bucked his hips one last time. Sebastian smirked and leaned back down to the base of the bed. His smile grew as he slowly stared inching off Jim's pants.

Jim let out a moan and tried not to move, for fear that Sebastian would stop. "P-please. Hurry."

Sebastian licked his lips slowly and spoke, "I like it when you beg. Beg for me, Jim."

Jim moaned and said, "Please, fuck me."

"Come on, I know you can do better" the other man said with a smirk.

Jim moaned very loudly in response, "Please, Sebastian, I need this!"

Sebastian laughed as he flipped Jim over on the bed. He forcefully pulled Jim's hair, causing him to lift off the bed, and bit his neck. The other man moaned as Sebastian took off his pants and undid his own belt, slipping off his trousers. As he was going to get the lube, he looked back at Jim and smiled when he saw the look of desperation on his face. After putting some on his finger, Sebastian leaned forward and whispered "You ready, darling?" This made Jim squirm. "I said, do not _fucking move_" Sebastian said as he placed one finger into Jim. Jim Moaned loudly and bit the pillow in front of him when he felt the other man's finger roam inside him. Sebastian smiled at his noises and slowly inserted another finger into him. Jim gasped at the mix of pain and pleasure. "Been awhile, hasn't it, Kitten?" Sebastian said as he moved his fingers in and out, slowly inserting a third. Jim gasped, moaning his lovers name loudly. By now Sebastian was rock hard. Pulling Jim's head back by his hair and whispering in his ear, "Ready to be fucked, love?" Jim moaned longingly in response. Without pulling his fingers out and keeping up a rhythm, Sebastian managed to get his pants off. Sebastian slowly pulled out his fingers and moved Jim so he could cuff him, face down, to the bed post. He positioned himself behind him, pulling his ass up after putting lube on his cock, he slowly entered his lover. Jim bit down on the pillow to quiet his moans while the other man slowly thrust in and out. Jim screamed as Sebastian suddenly sped up and went deeper. He grabbed Jim by the hair and said roughly, "Be quiet and do not move." Jim moaned weakly in response. Because of the way Jim was cuffed to the bed, he had a free hand, so he reached down to handle himself while the other man continued to fuck him hard. Sebastian smiled as he saw him do this, "Don't let it be over too fast, Kitten." As they continued, Sebastian kept going harder and faster. Jim was getting close, but he didn't want to cum too soon, so he stopped helping himself and used his hand to prop himself up. "How many times do I need to say it?_ Do not fucking move_" Sebastian said as he forcefully pushed Jim back down. "Don't make me cuff both hand to the bed." He smiled at the look on the other man's face. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Kitten?" "Would you just shut up and fuck me!" Jim regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth. Sebastian slammed into him hard, and Jim moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure. Sebastian smiled as he kept slamming into him and pulled his hair. Jim almost screamed when Sebastian pulled all the way out of him and then slammed back in.

"Oh my God, Sebastian! Please don't stop" Jim half moaned as the other man dug his nails into his lower back, trying to keep up the pace. Jim suddenly jerked his whole body back as he came, causing Sebastian to reach his climax. He slid out of his lover, and then collapsed next to him.

"Seb, that was… amazing." Jim was breathing heavily.

Sebastian put his arms around him and said, "I love you."

Jim smiled. "Just so" he said as he fell asleep.

Jim smiled as he finished recalling last night's events and was brought back to reality by Sebastian's laughter. "I'm guessing you want to be un-cuffed now?" he said from the doorway.

"Where were you and why the hell did you leave me like this?"

"Because I can, and I'm mad at you" he said with a smirk as he un-cuffed Jim and went to lay next to him.

"I love you, Sebastian" Jim said as he drifted off to sleep, the smell of the other man almost driving him mad.


End file.
